Destiny Of You
by Vhy Otome Saoz
Summary: My First Sho-ai   "Nyawaku untuknya, Cintaku untuknya, Semua yang kupunya hanyalah untuknya.", "Jadi. . . . Apa keputusanmu?".    *Eyeshield 21 Award, Month October : Shiver Of October*, R&r plis  rated M untuk BLOOD *bukan lemon*
1. Chapter 1

My first HiruSena fic XDDD

**Destiny Of You**

**Chapter 1 *prologe*  
**

**Present by**

**Akemi Amagawa *Vhy Otome Saoz***

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, gaje.  
**

* * *

**SUMMARY :**

"Nyawaku untuknya, Cintaku untuknya, Semua yang kupunya hanyalah untuknya.","Jadi. . . . Apa keputusanmu?"

* * *

** -Vhy Otome Saoz-**

**

* * *

**

Kwak Kwak Kwak

Sena berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah, blazer hijaunya basah oleh keringatnya .

"Haaah . . . . Capek sekali. Hiruma-san memang tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau memberikan latihan. Padahal pertandingan melawan Ojo kan masih lama, Haaah. . . ." sungutnya menghela nafas panjang sembari terus berjalan. Tapi ketika dia melihat sebuah toko yang bernuansa serba hitam bernama "YUSAKU", dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang toko itu sejenak seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit sore yang berhiaskan burung-burung yang berkicau riang sambil tersenyum tipis dan mata berbinar-binar.

'Tapi. . . Tidak apa-apalah selama aku bisa terus melihat wajah Hiruma-san.' batinnya senang, ternyata toko bernuansa hitam tadi mengingatkannya pada Hiruma yang sangat menyukai warna hitam. Diapun menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap jalan yang ada di hadapannya dengan senyum manis yang masih terukir di wajah imutnya dan langsung berlari dengan semangat menyongsong jalanan dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik miliknya.

'Aku tak sabar lagi ingin kembali melihat wajah Hiruma-san besok.'

Tapi, tanpa Sena sadari, seorang gadis berambut hitam kelam dan memakai pakaian yang serba hitam mengawasi setiap gerakannya sedari tadi dari atas toko "YUSAKU". Matanya merahnya yang dingin berkilat tajam menatap Sena yang telah hilang di balik sebuah gang kecil menuju rumahnya.

"Hihihi. . . Kita lihat saja nanti." dia terkikik pelan dan

Fiuh

Seperti angin yang berhembus pelan, dia menghilang. Dengan meninggalkan sehelah mahkota mawar hitam yang tampak sudah mengering dan layu.

* * *

** -Akemi Amagawa-**

**

* * *

**

Sena berlari dari ruang club menuju lapangan dengan tergesa-gesa dan beberapa bantalan keras yang ada di pelukannya untuk latihan.

"KUSO CHIBI! NGAPAIN AJA KAU DI SANA?" teriak Hiruma dari arah lapangan, dari nada bicaranya terdengar jelas kalau dia sangat kesal menunggu Sena yang tak kunjung datang.

"Ah. . . Iya Hiruma-san aku hampir sampai." teriak Sena sambil terus berlari.

Tap Tap Tap

Bruk

Karna tergesa-gesa, Sena menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya sampai terjatuh dan bantalan-bantalan yang dibawanya berserakan di atas tanah.

"Aduh! Maaf tadi aku tergesa-gesa." ujar Sena yang terduduk di atas tanah sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur sesuatu seraya menutup matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

". . . "

Tapi Sena tidak mendengar jawaban dari orang di depannya, diapun membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut hitam pekat dengan style lurus panjang sampai ke pinggulnya dan berpakaian ala eropa penuh dengan renda, mata merahnya yang kelam menatap Sena dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat menusuk.

Glek

'Si . . Siapa wanita ini?' batinnya.

Lama Sena memandanginya dengan mulut ternganga sampai tiba-tiba wanita berambut mhitam itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Sena dan hanya berbeda 30cm.

Deg

"Kau . . . . Sena Kobayakawa kan?" ujarnya pelan tanpa ekspresi tapi terkesan menakutkan sambil terus menatap tajam mata Sena dengan mata merahnya.

Glek

"Eh. , . I . . . Iya." jawab Sena yang mulai ketakutan.

Wanita itupun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sena dengan tatapan kosong, tapi dari raut wajahnya terlihat dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sena hanya memandangnya dengan diam menungguk ekspresi wanita itu, tapi tanpa Sena sangka wanita itu malah tersenyum tipis dan entah mengapa Sena tiba-tiba merasakan aura yang sangat mengerikan keluar dari wanita itu seperti mencengkramnya dengan kuat, dapat di rasakannya bulu kuduknya yang sudah berdiri tegang karna ketakutan. Bahkan aura itu lebih kuat dari aura yang di miliki oleh Hiruma.

Deg

"Si. . . Siapa kau?" tanya Sena yang masih terduduk di atas tanah.

Senyum di mulut wanita itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan menatap Sena dengan tatapan dingin dan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi, lalu kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Nanti . . . Akan ku beri tau... nanti..." ujarnya pelan seraya kembali tegak dan berjalan ke belakang Sena yang tercengak di tempatnya.

"Hei! Ngapain kau bengong di situ? Sepertinya pacarmu sudah sangat kesal menunggumu." serunya dingin dari belakang Sena.

"Ah. . . I . . . Iya."

Senapun tersadar dari lamunannya dan cepat-cepat mengambil bantalan-bantalan keras yang berserakan di sampingnya dan berdiri kembali.

"Tapi. . . Kenapa kau tau kalau Hiruma-san adalah pacarku?" serunya seraya berbalik berharap dapat menemukan wanita itu di belakangnya.

"Eh!"

Tapi dia tak menemukan siapapun di belakangnya kecuali ruang club yang terkunci rapat.

"Eh . . . Mana dia?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan wajah heran.

"KUSO CHIBIIII?" teriak Hiruma murka dari lapangan.

"Ah . . . Maaf, aku akan segera ke sana."

**-Di atas gedung SMA Deimon-**

Seorang wanita bergaya ala eropa menatap dingin Sena yang tengah berlari ke arah lapangan dengan tergesa-gesa seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang berselimut sarung tangan hitam. Rambut hitamnya yang indah melambai pelan terhembus angin sore .

"Anak itu . . . Menarik." ucapnya pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu satu-satunya yang berada di atap gedung itu.

Whuss

Wanita itu menembus pintu meninggalkan sehelai mahkota bunga mawar hitam yang sudah mengering dan layu.

Tanda kehadirannya.

* * *

** -Vhy Otome Saoz-**

* * *

Ini Sho-ai pertamaku ^^v

maaf kalau gaje, karna ini masih Prologe

Mohon R&r na ya ^_^

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ^_^


	2. That Girl

My first HiruSena fic XDDD

**Destiny Of You**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Present by**

** *Vhy Otome Saoz***

**Disclaimer by**

**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, OC.**

**

* * *

**

**Balasan review :**

**Aoihoshi si anak SMK Profita**

makasih ^_^

ini apdeth ^_^

**Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas**

Nti k' cek lagi typonya ^_^

apdeth ^_^

**Rya-chan X Shii-chan**

Thanks,,,Yosh, apdeth ^_^

**HirumaManda**

Ini Apdeth ^_^

**Kazeyana Fami**

UPDATE!

**adecchi yoshi**

Yosh apdeth ^_^

**Nesia Yufa**

MAKASIH ^_^

ni apdeth ^_^

**Cielheart Ie'chan**

Gomen TT^TT

Ni dah ku ganti ge ^_^

yosh apdeth ^_^

**Jeanne Jeagerjaques San**

salam kenal juga ^_^

thanks dah rev fic-ku

yosh apdeth

**Schwarzien.D'Seventh**

heheheheh,,,, nti ku coba ^_^

**himawari Ichinomiya**

apdeth ^_^

**Avy lg males login**

Yosh apdeth ^_^

**Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo **: Hahahahaha,,, jawabannya di chap ini ^_^

**NB : Maaf kalau balasannya singkat, nanti saya balas lagi lewat PM ^_^**

**Thanks buat yang dah mau baca dan review ^_^**

* * *

SUMMARY :

"Nyawaku untuknya, Cintaku untuknya, Semua yang kupunya hanyalah untuknya.", "Jadi. . . . Apa keputusanmu?"

* * *

**-vhy otome-**

* * *

Drap Drap Drap

Blam

"Huh! Akhirnya sampai juga!" Sena menghela nafas lega sambil bersandar di pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup olehnya. Alasan dia langsung berlari dari pintu depan menuju kamarnya adalah . . .

"SENAAAAAAAAA!"

Apalagi selain teriakan ibunya yang selalu menyapanya saat dia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan.

'Haaaaah . . . Mulai lagi deh," batin Sena pasrah menerima semua ocehan ibunya hanya karna ia terlambat pulang beberapa menit saja.

Drap Drap Drap

Mata Sena terbelalak ngeri ketika mendengar langkah ibunya yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hmp! Aku harus cepat-cepat tidur," bisiknya seraya berlari ke lemari pakaian yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Duak

"Aduh! Ah ia, aku belum menghidupkan lampu kamar," gumamnya saat terantuk lemari pakaian yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ah . . . . Sudahlah yang penting aku harus mandi dan berpakaian dulu."

Sena lalu masuk ke kamar mandinya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan keras.

Blam

klik

Ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang, disinari oleh lampu-lampu kaca yang berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Huh! Semoga besok ibu tidak menceramahiku lagi," Sena menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai membuka pakaiannya dengan tenang karna suara ibunya hanya seperti bisikan halus di telinganya.

"Haaaa . . . Tenangnya."

Cresss

Bunyi gemericik air yang berjatuhan seperti nyanyian nyaring di telinga Sena selagi ia membasuh tubuhnya.

* * *

**-Skip Sena Mandi-**

* * *

Ckit Ckit Ckit

sena memutar keran menghentikan tetes demi tetes air yang sedari tadi membasahi tubuhnya, lalu ia mengambil handuk mengusap tubuhnya dan melilitkan handuk itu di pinggangnya seraya keluar dari kamar mandi yang terang dan kembali ke kamar tidurnya yang gelap.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Suara detik jam terdengar jelas di telinga Sena.

'Kenapa rasanya malam ini sunyi sekali ya?' batinnya heran. Sena lalu meraba-raba dinding di sampingnya sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang tertempel di dinding tersebut.

'Stopkontaknya.'

Klik

Kamar yang semula gelap kini tergantikan oleh terangnya lampu yang menyakitkan mata.

Sena berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya yang berada di bawah jendela.

* * *

**-Skip Sena berpakaian-**

* * *

Kiiiit

Jendela yang berada tepat di samping Sena tiba-tiba terbuka pelan menimbulkan semilir angin yang berhembus pelan masuk ke kamar Sena.

Fiuhhh

Semilir angin tersebut berhembus melewati Sena yang sedang asik mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, namun ini bukanlah angin biasa, Semilir angin tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan halus yang berhembus tepat di telinga Sena.

'Tik Tok Tik Tok'  
'Waktumu habis Sena . . .'

fiuh . . . .

DEG

Sena tersentak kaget, handuk yang sedari tadi dipegangnya seketika itu juga terjatuh. Mata coklat karamelnya terbelalak ngeri bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memucat, dan jantungnya berdetak tak keruan.

'I-itu su-suara wanita tadi sore,' batinnya ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya, membasahi baju yang baru saja dipakainya.

Dengan mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya keberanian di dalam dirinya, perlahan-lahan ia melirik ke belakang seraya berdoa dalam hati.

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

Sena berbalik. tapi dia hanya menemukan ranjangnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda seseorang disana. Diapun terdiam sesaat dengan jantung yang masih berdetak kencang dan dengan cepat melirik ke segala penjuru kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada siapapun di kamar itu, dia terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan menatap jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka, gordyn jendela itu melambai belan tertiup angin malam.

"Hah . . . Hah . . . Hah. . ." Sena terengah-engah dikarnakan detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang tak keruan.

"Hah . . . Hah . . . Hah . . . Tenanglah Sena! Tenang! Tak mungkin wanita itu ada di kamarmu," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri mencoba untuk tenang.

Diapun mulai tenang dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua mencoba mengingat kembali kata-kata Hiruma beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

** -FLASH BACK-**

* * *

** _Di sebuah toko peralatan Amefuto_**

Terlihatlah Sena dan Hiruma yang sedang menyusuri rak-rak penuh pajangan bola dan sepatu khusus untuk bermain amefuto.

Ya, hari ini Hiruma dan Sena untuk menemaninya mencari peralatan amefuto, hitung-hitung sebagai kencan jugalah. Karna akhir-akhir ini Hiruma dan Sena sangat jarang bersama karna kesibukan masing-masing, akhirnya Hiruma memutuskan untuk mengajak Sena.

Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah sepatu amefuto rumput halus dan mengambilnya diikuti oleh Sena yang sedari tadi di sampingnya yang kemudian mengambil sebuah bola tepat di belakang Hiruma.

Lama mereka membisu sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Hiruma yang sedari tadi membisu kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, Kuso Chibi," panggilnya sembari menaruh kembali sepatu itu ke tempat semula.

"Eh! Ada apa Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena yang sedang asik melihat-lihat bola amefuto yang ada di tangannya.

Hiruma berbalik dan menatap Sena dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kenapa wajahmu dari tadi kelihatan ketakutan?"

DEG

Sena terdiam, bola yang sedari tadi digenggamnya terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya.

PLUK

"Ehm . . . Apa kau ada masalah?" lanjut Hiruma.

Sena berbalik, mata coklat karamelnya bertemu dengan hijau toscha milik Hiruma. Melihat mata Hiruma yang serius, hati Sena bimbang antara mengatakan kejadian tadi atau tidak. Jika dia tidak datang, mungkin Hiruma akan mencari wanita itu habis-habisan dan menjadi beban pikiran Hiruma, tapi jika dia tidak mengatakannya, hatinya akan selalu gelisah.

Akhirnya setelah berpikir sejenak Sena mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hiruma yang menunggunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ehm. . . Begini, tadi sore aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu sangat menyeramkan, aku takut," jelasnya dengan suara bergetar. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Hiruma terdiam melihat ekspresi sang kekasih, otaknya berputar keras mencari jalan agar Sena kembali tenang.

'Hmm. . . Setauku tadi tidak ada wanita aneh yang terlihat di sekitar sekolah. Tapi . . . Rasanya tadi aku memang melihat Sena berbicara sendiri dari kamera-kamera yang kusebarkan di seluruh sudut sekolah,' batin Hiruma heran, matanya mengernyit menatap Sena yang masih kelihatan takut dengan kepala tertunduk.

Hiruma beranjak dari posisinya lalu mendekati Sena yang diam membisu, mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sena tepat di mata coklat karamelnya.

"Eh!" Sena tersentak kaget ketika Hiruma mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya tajam. Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi adalah ketika Hiruma tiba-tiba mengecup lembut bibirnya yang mungil, sampai Hiruma melepas ciuman singkat itu.

"Eh! Hi-Hiruma-san?"

Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari toko itu.  
"Tck! Itu untuk membawamu kembali dari alam khayalmu!"

Sena tertegun sejenak dan cepat-cepat berlari menusul Hiruma yang telah sampai di ambang pintu.

"Ma-maksud Hiruma-san apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan di samping Hiruma.

"Dasar bodoh! Masa kau tidak sadar juga!" bentaknya kasar.

". . . " Sena terdiam dan menatap jalan di hadapannya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Hiruma meliriknya sesaat sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Tck! Itu tadi cuma khayalanmu. Aku tidak melihat wanita misterius itu dimanapun, padahal semua kamera sialanku sudah kusebar di seluruh sekolah." jelasnya panjang lebar sambil terus berjalan.

"Begitu yah. . . Mungkin, aku memang berhalusinasi. Hahaha," ujar Sena sembari tertawa garing, tapi matanya masih memancarkan kesedihan.

Hiruma yang melihat kekasihnya itu masing bersedih, meraih tangan Sena dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, membuat Sena tersentak kaget untuk yang ke2 kalinya.

"Tenanglah itu hanya khayalanmu."

Sena balik menggenggam tangan Hiruma dan tersenyum senang.

"Iya, mungkin itu hanya hayalanku," serunya, walau masih ada rasa lagu dalam hatinya.

* * *

** -End Flashback-**

* * *

"Hiruma-san benar. Pasti ini cuma hayalanku. Tenanglah! Wanita itu bahkan tak ada!" Sena terduduk di atas ranjangnya dan detak jantungnya pun sudah mulai normal. Diapun berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang berada di samping ranjangnya dan menutup jendela itu.

"Haaaaah . . . Mengganggu saja," gumamnya pelan sebelum berjalan ke atas ranjangnya dan akhirnya tertidur lelap.

Tapi, 1 hal yang tidak Sena sadari sedari tadi yaitu, wanita yang sedari tadi di sebut-sebut Sena, duduk menatapnya dari atas lemari pakaian Sena. Melihat Sena yang telah terlelap tidur, bibirnya menyinggungkan sebuah senyum tipis penuh mistery.

** "It's time to play."**

**

* * *

**

**-00.00 Pm-**

Teng Teng Teng Teng

Sena yang tadinya tertidur lelap kini harus rela meninggalkan alam mimpinya yang nyaman karna terkejut mendengar bunyi lonceng sebuah jam besar bergaya classic dari arah ruang tamu yang menunjukkan pukul 00.00 .

"Hmp!" Dia tersentak kaget dan langsung terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

Ki . . .t

Jendela besar di samping ranjang Sena tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, membiarkan semilir angin malam yang dingin merayab masuk ke dalam kamar Sena. Sena menatap jandela itu dan menggosok-gosok tangannya karna kedinginan.

"Kenapa bisa terbuka ya? Kalau tidak salahkan tadi sudahku kunci," gumamnya, dan beranjak ke arah jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Tetapi, sebelum Sena sempat turun dari ranjangnya, sepsang tangan yang ramping merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Sekilas, Sena melihat tangan itu berselimutkan sarung tangan hitam pekat.

"Tik . . . Tok . . . Tik . . . Tok

Waktumu t'lah habis gadis Senaa . . ." sebuah bisikan halus yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah senandung indah, mengalun lembut tepat di telinga Sena yang terdiam membeku di posisinya.

DEG

'I-ini su-suara wanita itu.'

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Sena melirik ke arah cermin besar yang s'lalu memantulkan bayangannya.

DEG

Tetapi, kali ini bukanlah hanya bayangannya yang tercipta dalam cermin besar berbingkai classic itu. Sena menatap takjub sosok wanita yang kini ikut terukir di cermin besar itu bersamanya. Dress hitam penuh rimpel dan renda yang di kenakannya membuat Sena tak mampu sedikitpun melupakan sosok misterius yang sedang merangkulnya itu. Wanita itu balik melirik Sena lewat cermin itu tepat di mata Sena, tatapannya yang dingin menusuk membuat Sena semakin ngeri melihatnya. Tak kuasa dia menatap sosok yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan dingin yang sungguh menusuk, akhirnya Sena memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin itu dan kembali menatap dinding di depannya.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" serunya, tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun, sama persis seperti saat pertama kali dia bertemu wanita misterius itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis mengembang di bibir wanita misterius itu.

"HiHiHi . . . Panggil saja aku. . . Naito Mangetsu-bulan purnama-. . ." bisiknya halus.

"Bu-bulan purnama?"

"Iya. . . Memang kenapa. . ."

Sena merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, namun ia tak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

Sena kembali mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya yang masih tersisa dan kembali bertanya.  
"Dan apa maksudmu waktuku t'lah habis?"

"Hmm . . . Waktumu bersama kekasihmu t'lah habis . . Aku datang untuk mencabut nyawa Hiruma Yoichi. . ."

DEG

Sena tersentak kaget, ketakutan yang dirasakannya selama ini semakin membesar bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Sena menuntut penjelasan dengan suara bergetar.

" . . . "

Wanita yang menjuluki dirinya sebagai Bulan Purnama itu hanya diam tak bergeming, malam itu kamar Sena benar-benar terasa sunyi, semilir anginpun melewati mereka dengan leluasa.

Whusss . . .

Sena merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan membelai wajahnya, diapun menutup matanya mencoba untuk menjernihkan kembali pikirannya.  
'Tenanglah Sena! Wanita inikan tak mungkin bisa membunuh Hiruma-san, menyentuhnya saja mungkin tidak akan bisa!' batinnya seraya menghela napas panjang dan mencoba menghapus kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin bisa dilakukan wanita itu.

Setelah merasa agak tenang, Sena kembali membuka matanya.

Namun yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah dinding kamarnya yang berwarna krim, melainkan sebuah jalan raya besar yang sangat sunyi, bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang berada di situ kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Posisinya bukan lagi duduk di atas ranjangnya, namun kini dia berdiri di samping sebuah tiang listrik besar yang menjulang ke langit.

DEG

"Eh! Di-dimana aku?" serunya bingung dan melihat sekelilingnya, berharap menemukan seorang saja untuk menanyakan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang timbul di kepalanya.

Sena kembali memakukan pandangannya pada jalan itu,  
'Hmm . . . Rasanya, jalan itu familiar.'

"Kau . . . Tidak mengerti juga?" tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan terdengar di sampingnya.

Sena tersentak kaget, dan menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Mangetsu sang bulan purnama berdiri tegap menghadap jalan, wajahnya yang pucat makin terlihat jelas akibat tertimpa sinar matahari yang bersinar terang siang itu, Mangetsu mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan dan memandang Sena tepat di matanya coklat caramelnya.

DEG

"Ini . . . Adalah akhirnya," bisiknya lirih dan kembali menatap jalan raya yang lengang.

"Lihatlah . . ."

Sena kembali menatap jalan walau masih bingung.

"Eh!"

Seakan belum habis kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya, kali ini dia di dikejutkan kembali ketika melihat seorang pria berambut kuning dengan anting di ke-2 terlinga elfnya dan menenteng sebuah senjata laras panjang yang bersandar di bahunya yang tertutupi oleh blazer hijau marun.

"Hi-hiruma-san. , ." bisiknya pelan sambil terus menatap Hiruma kekasihnya.

Hiruma berjalan cepat sambil sesekali meligat jam tangan digital yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tck! Sialan aku terlambat," umpatnya sambil terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar ia berada di tengah jalan raya yang tadinya lengang. Tapi . . .

Tit . . . TII . . . .T

"Eh!"

Hiruma tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke asal suara klakson yang terngiang di telinganya. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah truk besar siap menghantamnya yang masih terdiam di posisinya sampai akhirnya truk itu benar-benar menghantamnya dengan keras.

DUAK

BRAK

Mata Sena terbelalak lebar melihat tubuh Hiruma yang terpental jauh dan terjatuh kasar di atas aspal hitam jalan itu. Darah kental yang merah pekat tak henti-hentinya mengalir deras dari luka-luka di kepala Hiruma dan sekujur tubuhnya. Sena melirik mata Hiruma dengan lirikan kaget dan tidak percaya, tapi Hiruma malah membalas lirikan itu dengan tatapan kosong yang sangat menyesakkan hati. Tanpa sadar cairan hangat yang s'lama ini tersimpan di ke-2 pelupuk matanya mulai jatuh tak terhenti.

"Hi-Hi-HIRUMAAA-SAAAAN!" Sena berteriak kencang dan berlari ke arah tubuh Hiruma yang hanya diam membeku dengan beruraikan air mata.

"Tubuh itu . . . Sudah tak berjiwa lagi."

* * *

SIIING

"Eh!"

Sena seakan ditarik paksa dari mimpi terburuknya dan kembali berada di kamarnya yang semula dan posisi semulanya.

"Hah . . . Hah . . . Hah . . " Sena terengah-engah. Kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya, sungguh membuat hatinya hancur. Air mata masih mengujur deras di pipinya yang imut.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?" bisikan itu lagi, namun sekarang bisikan itu terasa seperti sebuah ejekan di telinga Sena, walau halus dan indah.

Sena melirik cermin besar di sampingnya kembali dan menatap sosok makhluk tak berhati di belakangnya.

"Apa maumu?" desisnya geram sambil terus menatap sosok itu dengan raut wajah benci.

Wanita itu balik menatap Sena, perlahan-lahan sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir wanita itu, menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi tajam dengan ke-4 taring yang lebih panjang dan tajam dari gigi yang lain.

"Jiwa . . . Aku ingin Jiwa. . ." desisnya halus.

DEG

**"Jiwa... Aku ingin jiwa... Carikan aku pengganti jiwa kekasihmu. . ."**

**

* * *

**

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Apakah Sena akan menuruti kemauan wanita itu?**

**Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ^^b**

* * *

**Ini fic saya yang terakhir tahun ini,,,,**

**Karna selanjutnya saya akan sibuk akibat lomba yang tak sengaja saya ikuti TT^TT**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya hampir sama dengan Destiny For You,,, karn aitu fic ini versi HiruMamo  
**

**

* * *

**

R&r plis,,,

**Review anda sumber semangat saya ^_^**


End file.
